neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Uzume Tennouboshi/Quotes
The following page contains Uzume Tennouboshi's quotes for each game she appears in. Megadimension Neptunia VII General Menu * "Knowin' you're not alone can make you this strong huh..." ''(full health) *"The name's Uzume Tennouboshi! Yeah, it's pretty badass, I know."'' (full health) *''"If it's a fight, then go ahead and rely on me!"'' (full health) *''"I'm injured? When did I scratch myself?"'' (high health) *''"Nothin' a little spit couldn't fix."'' (high health) *''"This doesn't even count as an injury!"'' (high health) *''"I can show you how cool I am when I'm fully healed, y'know?"'' (medium/low health) *''"Sorry, could you heal me?"'' (medium Health) *''"Yo, I need to heal soon."'' (medium Health) *''"Oh man, this is pathetic!"'' (low health) *''"This is a nightmare..."'' (low health) *''"I'm not feelin' too hot..."'' (low health) Dungeon * "I'm pretty hungry." ''(Idle) * ''"Let's take a little break, alright?" ''(Idle) * ''"Hmm? I thought I saw somethin' over there." ''(Idle) Battle Human *"You're so damn lame."'' (Normal Attack) *''"BUUUUURN!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"BOOOOOOM!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"Brave your burden!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"DISAPPEEEEAAAR!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"To the chest!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"GET CRUUUUSHED!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"Don't underestimate me!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"CRUUUUUSH!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"You've got to be KIDDING MEEEEEE!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"SHAAAAATTTTTEEEER!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"HOW IS THIIIIISSSS!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"IS THIS THING OOOONNN!?"'' (Normal Attack) *''"You're in the way!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"DREEEAM BUNKEEER!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"BLOW AWAAAAAY!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"I'm not lettin' you out of this alive!"'' (Dream Roar) *''"Let's go!"'' (Dream Roar) *''"I'm gonna mop the floor with you!"'' (Dream Smash Fist) *''"Grit your teeth, because I'm about to beat the life outta you!"'' (Dream Smash Fist) *''"ORAORAORA!"'' (Dream Combo/Special Dream Combo) *''"I'll give you a special dream...BLOW AWAAAAAAY!"'' (Special Dream Combo) *''"Feel the power of my dreams!"'' (Special Dream Combo) *''"Umio, light 'em up!" (The Umio Heaven) *"I call this: Umio Heaven!"'' (The Umio Heaven) *''"Gah, I messed up so bad..."'' (Turn start, low health) *''"I'll end this all."'' (Turn start) *''"I'm a force of fury."'' (Turn start) *''"Now, who to choose..."'' (Turn start) *''"Hope you'll be enough to entertain me."'' (Battle start) *''"Hmph, you're my opponent? Hah!"'' (Battle start) *''"You've got some guts to fight me."'' (Battle start) *''"I'll be your personal opponent!"'' (Battle start) *''"I messed up..."'' (Battle start, Back Attack) *''"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"'' (Battle Start, Symbol Attack) *''"We got the first strike, let's crush 'em!" (Battle Start, Symbol Attack) *"''You're surrounded!" ''(Battle Start, Symbol Attack) *"Let's go, 1 on 1!"'' (Battle start) *''"You're not half bad..."'' (Hit, low damage) *''"Not bad..."'' (Hit) *''"Owww!"'' (Hit) *''"Doesn't work." (Hit, 0 damage) *"Huh?"'' (Hit, 0 damage) *''"That doesn't hurt."'' (Hit, 0 damage) *''"Alright, defeated, next!"'' (Enemy Defeated) *''"Yeah!"'' (Enemy Defeated) *''"You were such a pain."'' (Enemy Defeated) *''"You're ten years too early!"'' (Enemy Defeated) HDD * "That doesn't work on Uzume~" (Hit, 0 damage) * "Did you do something?~" ''(Hit, 0 damage) * ''"Not bad...~" ''(Hit, low damage) * ''"Ouch!~" ''(Hit) * ''"That hurts...~" ''(Hit) * ''"It's Uzume's turn!~" (Turn start) * "Let's finish this stylishly!~" (Turn start) * "Ta-da!~ Uzume's turn!~" (Turn start) * "Ugh, so tired...~" ''(Turn start) * ''"Spiral Dreeeam!~" (Turn start) * "Uzume's eyes are spinning...~" ''(Turn start, low health) * ''"Don't underestimate me!~" (Normal Attack) * "Flaaash!~" ''(Normal Attack) * ''"Say you're sorry!~" (Normal Attack) * "BUUUURN!~" ''(Normal Attack) * ''"BLOW AWAAAAY!~" (Normal Attack) * "Get CRUUUSHED!~" (Normal Attack) * "You're totally in the way!~" (Normal Attack) * "Don't joke with me!~" ''(Normal Attack) * ''"SHATTER!~" (Normal Attack) * "You've got to be kidding me!~" (Normal Attack) * "DISAPPEAR!~" (Normal Attack) * "SMASH!~" ''(Normal Attack) * ''"So lame!~" (Normal Attack) * "To the chest!~" (Normal Attack) * "Take responsibility!~" (Normal Attack) * "IS THIS THING OOONNN!?~" (Normal Attack) * "DREAM BUNKER!~" (Enemy Defeated) * "Yay!~" (Enemy Defeated) * "Uzume's so cool!~" (Enemy Defeated) * "I'll spin you all up!~" (Enemy Defeated) * "Goodbye!~" ''(Enemy Defeated) * ''"Here I go!~" (Dream Roar) * "I'll go full power!~" ''(Dream Roar) * "''This is Uzume's ultimate punch!~" ''(Dream Smash Fist) * ''"This is a pain~ Here, my spinning drill!~" (Dream Smash Fist) * "Uzume will do her best!~" (Dream Combo) * "Yeah, yeah, yeah!~" ''(Special Dream Combo) * ''"Uzume will give you a dream...BLOW AWAAAAAY!~" (Special Dream Combo) * "Spiral...DREEEEAM!~" (Special Dream Combo) * "I call this: Umio Heaven!~" ''(The Umio Heaven) * ''"Umio, come forth!~" (The Umio Heaven) Victory *''"I finished this stylishly."'' *''"Looks like we win this match."'' *''"How's that, was it cool?"'' *''"Can't believe I got pushed this hard..." (low health) *"Maybe I saw too many dreams...~" (As Orange Heart, low health) *"Ugh, so tired, Uzume's a mess!" (As Orange Heart, low health) *"Hmm, I think I'll have a good dream tonight!~"'' (As Orange Heart) *''"Uzume wins!~"'' (As Orange Heart) *''"Yay!~ Victory pose!~"'' (As Orange Heart) Category:Uzume Tennouboshi Category:Quotes